


Sallie House

by ryanmadej



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Making out in haunted houses, almost sex?, gay shit, short fic, sorry mom, spooky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: Ryan gets scared and Shane comforts him





	Sallie House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really gay and ugly, I'm probably going to hell for writing this lmao
> 
> edit: i'm not saying i'm going to hell bc i'm writing a gay fic, but bc i wrote *almost* smut about two men in relationships about to get it on in a haunted house. ya girl is gay as hell. also thanks for all the love! <3

"I'm moving closer to you, I don't care." With that, Ryan scooted across the carpeted floor, his shoulder brushing just the slightest against his best friend's. He had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm himself down from their happenings before. 

Ryan's eyes snapped open suddenly when he felt something touch his shoulder, gently gripping him. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't scared shitless right now, as he stared at the ceiling helplessly, opening his mouth to yell but nothing coming out. He instead just trembled, his whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind. The hand on him began to move, resting at the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

"Hey," A soft voice broke the silence, a familiar voice, one he knew too well. "Ryan. You okay, man?" A wave of relief washed over him as he realized it was only Shane speaking to him, and he cautiously turned on his side to see that the hand on him was Shane's, and part of him was thankful, while the other part was confused. "Y-Yea." He thought for a moment, observing his friend, taking note of the caring expression on his face that he caught a glimpse of in the dim light that shone through the window as a car passed by. 

A noise from the next room startled the shorter man, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin and he felt the grip on him tighten just the slightest, and soon he felt Shane's long arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close. "Shh.. It's just Tristan packing up for the night," The taller man held back laughter at how silly Ryan was acting, his hand trailing up to meet the nape of his neck, massaging it gently. Ryan hesitantly inched closer, the both of them laying on their sides, facing each other. "You going to be alright for the night?" Shane asked, his fingers carding through Ryan's short, black hair. 

"Hmm... I suppose." Ryan hummed in response, leaning into his touch. God, how he craved this. He closed his eyes momentarily, their faces only inches apart. When his eyes fluttered back open, Shane was gazing into his dark, chestnut eyes. Before either one of them could say something, the small gap between them was closed and their lips met, Shane's wandering hands roaming back down, holding Ryan's waist. It wasn't long until they were both getting a feel of each other, curious hands grabbing at each other. Right now, the spirits were no longer Ryan's concern. All he cared about was Shane's warm lips against his neck, Shane's large hands on his hips, and the soft noises coming from him. 

After while, the position they were in was beginning to hurt Ryan's neck, so he decided to move. Once Shane was laying flat on his back, Ryan took the opportunity to straddle his lap, his knees on either side of Shane's thighs. Right as he dove in for another heated kiss, a door creaked open and they both stumbled off of each other to see their camera man standing in the doorway, mortified.


End file.
